A Name for the Team
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: "We need is something every single ranger team has." "What is it?" "A team name. We don't have one. Yet." Ten veteran Rangers (canon characters, not OCs) have been assembled to fight a new foe. But somehow, the new foe isn't going to be attacking today. What will it be? Simple- come up with the team name. [Slight-OOC-ness; Mentioned pairings]


**A Name for the Team  
by Shiranai Atsune**

* * *

**Summary: **"We need is something every single ranger team has." "What is it?" "A team name. We don't have one. Yet." Ten veteran Rangers (canon characters, not OCs) have been assembled to fight a new foe. But somehow, the new foe isn't going to be attacking today. What will it be? Simple- come up with the team name. [Slight-OOC-ness; Mentioned pairings]

* * *

_**PLEASE READ:**_ **A/N: **It's been a while since I've written a PR fic. I've been thinking and planning for a new Retro Rangers team (Kira, Tori, Xander and Adam still included- but no Bridge?) And here's a oneshot preview. Should I work on it, or not? Please let me know! R&amp;R please!

* * *

_In a place called Retro City… beneath it lies an underground base… the headquarters for ten veteran rangers…_

"**Retro City… home of the ten veteran Rangers that have been assembled to fight a new foe… a new foe that is beyond this universe. A foe from a different dimension… The foe that released twelve more different creatures from other dimensions… however, one of those creatures is Princess Raraya, the beautiful, wonderful, and very smart princess from one of those dimensions, who united us, and then eventually, fell in love with Xander Bly, the handsome one of the Veteran Rangers-"**

"Xander." A stern voice appeared behind the said person. Xander turned around to come face to face with one of his fellow Veteran rangers, Adam Park.

"Adam!" Xander smiled. "I was narrating."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Narrating?"

"Yup." The green mystic ranger nodded, "I was thinking that if our ranger identities got exposed, and then we get into a hit tv show or at least the news media want to entertain us, I might as well prepare a beautiful and accurate speech and introduction for us…" He smirked smugly.

"Well, I for one would fall asleep for that kind of speech. Despite it sounding kinda epic…" Adam mumbled the last part, but Xander heard it.

"Guys!" Xander bellowed, trying to get the entire headquarters to hear him, "THE Adam Park just called my speech epic!" Adam resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"By the way, there's this one question that's been bugging me…" Xander was about to continue when the doors slid open to reveal Tori and Kira, two members of Team A, along with Xander and Adam- who is the leader.

Team A consisted of the team that previously helped Operation Overdrive, with the exception of Bridge, whose position was taken over by Lauren Shiba, the red Samurai Ranger.

Meanwhile, Team B consisted of members of other colors, the colors that weren't in Team A, such as gold, silver, purple, pink, and white.

"-For the last time… just because this 'D-Man Brooks' made a website about it, does not mean it's going to happen!" Tori told Kira, annoyed.

"Aw c'mon Tori, 'D-Man Brooks' is one of the biggest and greatest web-bloggers of all time, besides, he got some great shots of you and Hunter together." Kira pointed out.

It appears that Kira and Tori were arguing about was a website, mainly blog, that was created by one who calls himself 'D-Man Brooks' (pretty obvious who that is) and that its main topic was 'HunTori' aka, the love team of the crimson thunder ranger and the blue wind ranger.

"But I'm married to Blake!" Tori bawled, raising her hands up in the air. Kira rolled her eyes and retorted, "There's a chance for divorce…"

Adam tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. It was then that he stopped laughing when he caught sight of Tori's glare.

"Well I don't believe in divorce." Tori said. "End of story."

Then, the blue wind ranger turned to look at the black mighty morphin and green mystic force ranger; she spoke, "What's this about an epic speech?"

"Well, you see-" Xander was about to start talking about his so-called 'awesome speech' when Kira rushed out.

"Where are you going?" Xander, disappointed, asked.

"I'm going to get the other Rangers, duh! So you won't have to repeat what you're about to say." Kira said in an 'obviously' tone.

Xander smiled, "Aw… you didn't have to do that for me~" he winked at her. Kira just shot him a glare, "I have a fiancée. And he was evil." And then, she ran off.

When Kira was out of earshot, Xander turned to Tori, "Wait… her fiancée is evil?"

"Was." Tori answered, "He probably the longest evil power rangers… ironic, white is a pure color yet…" her voice trailed off.

Adam was looking at the computer, "No signs of… well… any of those… which means…" his eyes brightened up and a smile crept up to his face.

"WE'VE GOT A DAY OFF!" Adam did a little happy dance; Xander and Tori looked at him weirdly.

The doors slid open again to reveal Kira with Team B members- Alyssa- the leader, Rose, Robert, Gemma, and Antonio.

"Okay. We're here~" the yellow dino ranger chirped in a sing-song voice.

"Not everyone." Tori points out, "Where's Princess Raraya?"

Princess Raraya was one of the twelve creatures that were released onto their world, but she is also the only good one.

"Princess Raraya wanted to go and check out some more of our culture. So she's going to be out for the day."

"Now, the reason why everyone is gathered here is because-" Kira was cut off by Adam and Tori.

"Because we need is something every single ranger team has." Adam said, trying to steer off-topic of Xander's 'epic speech'.

"'What is it?' You ask." Tori said.

"A team name. We don't have one." Adam paused for dramatic effect before saying in a deep and dark tone, "Yet."

"Wait… are you saying we need a team name?" Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't we already have one?"

"Retro Rangers was only a temporary name. Retro Force is taken. Veteran Rangers is a bit too… retro." Adam retorted. Alyssa glared at him in response.

"What about Team Xander is Really, Really, Really, Hot?" Gemma suggested. Xander smiled very widely and everyone else looked at the silver RPM ranger in bewilderment.

"Uh… all in favor of no, raise your hand." Adam said, everyone- minus Gemma and Xander, raised their hands. Gemma looked disappointed while Xander frowned.

"What about… Team Adam Park?" the said man smug as he suggested.

"NO!" Most of the team yelled at him.

Everyone placed their hands on their chins and were lost in thought.

Then, Xander raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, Kira noticed this and scolded, "Not Team Xander Bly." He pouted; but then started thinking again.

"Hmmm… What about… The Fantastic League of Justice Bringing Avenging Men?" Antonio suggested.

"Antonio. There are two things wrong with that name. One, it's taken, by Jimmy Neutron. And two, it's too long." Alyssa said. Antonio sighed, exasperated.

"What about P-Men?" Robert questioned.

"Pee Men?" Tori repeated as most of the boys started laughing. Robert said, "Nevermind." And started thinking again, embarrassed.

Now, after two hilarious hours of embarrassing team names which I will not mention since I respect the Rangers' dignity…

"I know!" Kira slammed her fist into her palm. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What about Retro League?"

* * *

"**So now… as of this day on and forth, the Rangers of Retro City, protectors of the new foe that has been unleashed into our world, shall be called… Retro League!"**

"Okay." Adam raised his hands in surrender, "I've gotta admit. That was pretty cool." Team B Rangers nodded in agreement.

"And epic too." Adam, Tori and Kira's eyes widened and resisted the urge to slap their foreheads and Antonio, when the word 'epic' left the latter's mouth. They just hoped no one remembered…

"Speaking of epic," _Oh no… _the three Team A rangers thought. "By the way Xander, what did I hear about an epic speech?" Gemma asked. Xander grinned as the rangers groaned.

"Well, let me tell you something Gemma…"

* * *

**A/N: Well… that's the end of it. Please R&amp;R! (read&amp;review)**


End file.
